


Blood On Your Sheets Is No Big Deal

by inkhead



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Body Dysphoria, M/M, Menstruation, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkhead/pseuds/inkhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alex is trans* and gets his period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood On Your Sheets Is No Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This exists because of the following gif.

“Fuck.”   
  
Alex is woken up by an unfortunately familiar twisting sensation below his stomach. He stares briefly at the ceiling, head tipped back, before sitting up, and knows before he sees it that the sheets between his legs are red and bloody. He shifts uneasily, the sodden fabric of his boxers sticking to his thighs.    
  
_“Fuck.”_   
  
“‘Lex?’ Alex looks up as he hears Sean mumble his name around his toothbrush. “What’s wrong?”   
  
Alex tips his head to the side and lets his mouth fall into a sardonic smirk.    
  
“That lovely time of month where I get to ruin the sheets.”   
  
Sean grimaces sympathetically, foam spilling at the edges of his lips and bleaching his teeth. “Shit.”   
  
Alex eases his way out of bed, and walks awkwardly to the bathroom, shoving past Sean who ducks out of the way, grabbing on the way a clean pair of boxers. He cleans himself up, and fishes out of a cupboard a packet of items he’d still rather not think about.    
  
More staining averted, he pops an aspirin for the cramps, then re-enters the bedroom to take care of the sheets.    
  
Sean, who has been stood outside the door brushing his teeth the entire time, grins foamily at him before going in to spit.    
  
Alex quickly strips the bed and twists the bloody sheets into a pile - he knows he ought to get them washed immediately, but he doesn’t want to think about why that’s necessary. He might feel better able to deal with his time of the month than he once was, but he doesn’t exactly enjoy it.    
  
Bed stripped, he stretches, cracking his back, and tugs at the front of the loose shirt he wears to sleep. It’s big enough and folds in such a way that the bumps that push out from his chest aren’t that noticeable. All the same, Alex feels uncomfortably female this morning, and even as early as it is, his eyes fall to where his binder is hung over the back of the chair. He picks it up, but before he can shuck off his shirt and put it on, Alex hears Sean behind him, and turns.    
  
He doesn’t need to be a telepath to hear what Sean wants to say to him - it’s written clearly in the downward turn of his lips, the concern that edges around his eyes.  _You don’t need to wear that around me, I know you’re a guy, give yourself a rest._ But Sean doesn’t say anyone of that aloud.   
  
What he does say is “You gonna shower first?” He tips his head in clear invitation, and Alex smiles despite himself, and pads over to the bathroom.    
  
Several months ago, Alex wouldn’t have even considered showering with Sean, even once they had started dating. But it’s easier now, easy for Alex to undress and step under the steaming water, to where Sean is smiling, hair curling out in the humidity. It’s easy to lean back against Sean, who curls his arms around Alex’s waist and props his chin over Alex’s shoulder.    
  
‘We really need to talk to the Prof. about getting you on T,’ Sean says softly, speaking into Alex’s ear over the sound of pouring water. Alex makes a noise of agreement, and tips his head back onto Sean’s shoulder, hand coming up to tangle in Sean’s hair. They kiss slowly and lazily, and Sean wraps one arm fully around Alex’s waist, and brings the palm of his other to lay against the flat area of Alex’s sternum. And this, this is the easiest thing of all.


End file.
